


Jay x Zach: Shortstack

by Mally (notcryingonsundays)



Series: Shindig Squad [1]
Category: IRL - Fandom, Shindig Squad, Shindig Squad AU
Genre: <3, F/M, M/M, also i am Very Gay, anyway enjoy my shitty friend-fiction babes, holy shit this is friend-fiction, hooooooooooly shit, i love ashley she's my babe, i may or may not be in love with him lmao, i'm becoming that dweeby hc ashley from until dawn, i'm trash ok, literally a fanfic about me and jay from the shindig squad, love you guys, tagging as f/m and m/m because i'm genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcryingonsundays/pseuds/Mally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach hates being this short. He wishes he were taller, or at least knew someone who was tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay x Zach: Shortstack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Markiplier x Short!Reader: I Love Short People!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571871) by [KingOfHearts709](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709). 



> inspired by @KingOfHeart709's Markiplier x Short!Reader fic!  
> i have absolutely no clue how the frunk tagging people works so sorry in advance  
> i suck  
> dick  
> lmao  
> i'm a loser aren't i  
> anyway enjoy

Zach's always been this short. He's always hated it. It's _so annoying,_ especially when he's out and about in public. Like in a library, for example, trying to reach something that's literally one shelf above him.

_This shit shouldn't be happening,_ Zach thinks angrily to himself. _I should be a lot taller than five-three, thank you very much._

Glancing around to ensure nobody was watching, Zach holds on to the side of the shelf and rises up onto the balls of his feet, straining to reach the book right above his head. His fingers just barely brush the book's red spine when he loses his balance and stumbles backwards, nearly pulling the bookshelf down with him. He growls under his breath and tries again, but once again fails.

"Dammit," he grumbles, looking around for something to stand on. A chair catches his eye and he goes over to pull it over to the shelf.

"Do you need a hand?"

Zach turns around, hand on the back of the chair. Another boy is standing by the shelf, hands behind his back. Green hoodie, black jeans, short brown hair. He gestures up to the shelf where Zach's book sits waiting, smiling gently. Zach's not going to lie; the guy is  _definitely_ cute.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Zach stutters, cursing himself. "Thanks."

"Which one did you need?" the boy asks, turning slightly towards the shelf.

"Uh, the red one."

The boy reaches up with ease and closes his hand around the book, pulling it off the shelf and holding it out to Zach.

"Thanks," Zach says. The boy smiles again.

"Hey, no problem," the boy replies. "Always wanting to help."

"Well, you're probably the first," Zach admits. "Being short is pretty lame. You can't do much."

The boy laughs. Zach's heart trips and falls, splashing into his stomach. He feels slightly nauseous. It's not every day that a cute guy finds something you say funny.

"What're you talking about? Being short has plenty of advantages."

"Like what?"

 The boy thinks for a moment. "Well," he says slowly. "you can go places someone taller can't. You can squeeze in small places. Plus, small people are adorable."

Zach feels his face flush and he chews on his bottom lip, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I guess you're right," he admits. "But tall people can see the stage at concerts, and don't have to worry about being lost in a crowd."

The boy shrugs, smiling. "Now _you_ have a point," he says, leaning against the bookshelf. "Besides, you can get people to carry you around. I know if I were short, I'd get people to carry me around."

Zach chuckles. "I do that sometimes," he confesses. "It's pretty fun. To be honest, I do it to them more often than they do it to me."

The boy's eyes widen, interested. "Really?" he asks.

"Yep. I'm the strongest out of all my friends."

"Cool. You probably couldn't lift me, though. I'm pretty heavy."

Zach grins. "You wanna bet?"

The boy grins back, holding his arms out in front of him. "Go ahead, shortstack. Loser buys the winner lunch."

Zach places his book on the floor and crouches down, wrapping his arms around the other boy's thighs. He straightens, wobbling slightly. He grins up at the boy, who smiles back and peers over the top of the bookshelves. Suddenly, he covers his mouth and violently motions for Zach to lower him to the ground.

"There's two people goin' at it in the corner," he whispers furtively as soon as his feet are back on the ground. 

"You serious?" Zach whispers back, looking around the edge of the bookshelf. The boy taps him on the shoulder and crouches down, looking up at Zach with a sly smile.

"Get on my shoulders," he offers. "I'll boost you."

Zach complies, suddenly self-conscious about his weight. But the boy gets to his feet as easy as anything, and Zach scans the room. It takes him a couple of seconds to notice the couple thrusting against each other in a secluded corner of the room. Zach claps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing and looks down at the boy, who's struggling to keep his own laughter in check. The boy lowers him to the ground, brown eyes sparkling.

"You saw?" he whispers. Zach nods, not trusting himself to speak, in case he laughs. "Maybe we should get out of here, in case they get noisy."

Zach nods again and picks up his book, following the boy up a set of stairs to the checkout desk. Zach expects the boy to leave, but he stays, waiting as Zach checks his book out and chats with the librarian.

Zach and the boy walk outside. The sun is shining and a small bird zips past them, chasing another bird through the trees. The boy turns to Zach, a smile on his face.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" he asks.

"Pardon?" Zach asks, confused.

"You lifted me, remember? Loser buys the winner lunch. How does Subway sound?"

Zach grins. "Subway sounds perfect." He holds out his hand. "I'm Zach, by the way."

The boy takes his hand. His skin is soft and smells faintly of grass. "I'm Jay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the shortest of the shindig squad and i frunkkin hate it lmfao  
> fun fact: i can also lift every single member of the shindig squad. #toostronk


End file.
